Gems and Robot Masters
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Steven, Amethyst and Peridot were exploring the beta kindergarten. they also ran into Jasper. along the way they also met up with some new friends to help them. they were called the Robot Masters.


the arrive of Robot Masters

 **A/N: this takes place in Beta and Earthlings. I do not own Steven Universe or Megaman. this takes place in season 3-5.**

 **Characters:**

 **dr Light Robot Masters: Splashwoman, Rock/Megaman, Gutsman, Fireman, Galaxyman, TornadoMan, Jewelman, ElecMan,Timeman, Blues/Protoman, Duo and Quakewoman/Tempo.**

 **dr. Wily Robot Masters: Bass, Crystalman, Crushman, Chillman, Aquaman, Shadowman, Copybot and Turboman.**

 **dr. Ace Robot Masters: Rockbot/Bot, Knifewoman, Rime, Thunder, Cinder, Lazerman, Discoman, Portalmam, Neon, MP5/Mike.**

in the beta kindergarten.

 **Steven** , **Amethyst** and **Peridot** were exploring the kindergarten.

(dozens of holes, barred by metal poles.)

Woah. **Amethyst** said.

These aren't exit holes anymore. **Peridot** said.

Then what are they? **Steven** asked.

( **Steven** approaches one and reaches for one of the bars, as a Corrupted Gem Monster reaches for him, pressing against the bars.)

Steven! **Amethyst** and **Peridot** both yelled worried.

(They both quickly grab **Steven** and pull him away, as show all of the holes being lit up solely by the light from the eyes of monsters.)

Corrupted Gems? In cages? **Steven** said in shock.

Why? Who would do this? **Peridot** said confused.

( **Amethyst** gasps in surprise as she spots **Jasper** behind a cloud of dust.)

That's who. **Amethyst** said in shock.

Jasper. **Steven** replied.

( **Amethyst** angrily summons her whip.)

Jasper! **Amethyst** said with rage.

What is she doing? **Peridot** said confused.

She's been collecting monsters. **Steven** said concerned.

the **Snow Monster** roared with rage.

Pipe down! **Jasper** said the **Snow Monster** and kick it.

( **Steven** , **Amethyst** , and **Peridot** gasp)

You take orders from me now! You used to be a Quartz too, didn't you? What happened to you?(Monster growls)Tch. Disgraceful. I can't believe I've resorted to recruiting you freaks! You're almost as bad as that Crystalrunt. Just look at you. This planet ruins everything! Well, (chuckles) except for me. **Jasper** said disappointed.

We should go back to theTemple and grab reinforcements. **Peridot** said worried.

Yeah, that's a good idea. Amethyst? **Steven** said to **Amethyst** , Notices that **Amethyst** is gone.

Aah! **Steven** and **Peridot** both shriek.

(They look around)

Amethyst! **Steven** said worried, Sees **Amethyst** on a ledge edging towards **Jasper**.

I'll never let this planet twist me like it twisted you. **Jasper** said.

the Snow Monster roared with rage.

Your weakness embarrasses Homeworld. You suffer because it's what you deserve! We all only get what we deserve. Right, Amethyst?! **Jasper** said to **Amethyst**.

( **Amethyst** gasps and falls from the ledge)

Agh! **Amethyst** yelled pain.

What do you want, runt? You here for a rematch? **Jasper** asked **Amethyst**.

I'm here to win! **Amethyst** replied to

Youwere fated to lose – the moment you came out wrong! **Jasper** said to **Amethyst**.

and then a portal nowhere.

what in the world? **Jasper** said confused.

is that some type of portal. **Amethyst** said.

out of the portal came **Megaman** and **Protoman** and the other Robot Masters.

where in the world are we? **Megaman** said.

who the heck are you? **Galaxyman** said.

what is this place? **Tornadoman** said.

what are those "things"? **Quakewoman** said.

who are you people? **Jasper** said even more confused.

technically we wanted to say the same thing to you too. **Protoman** said to **Jasper**.

well too bad we don't need to say anything to you, you're all going to be destroyed. **Jasper** replied to all of them in a threatening way.

my scanners indicate that you are not even from this world. **Galaxyman** said.

wait a minute, you're saying that she's an alien? **Protoman** asked **Galaxyman**.

yes, she is an alien. **Galaxyman** replied to **Protoman**.

( **Steven** runs to **Amethyst's** side)

That's not true! **Steven** yelled at **Jasper**.

Hey kid, what are you doing? **Megaman** said to **Steven**.

it is dangerous here. **Quakewoman** said to **Steven**.

don't worry i'll be fine. **Steven** replied to **Quakewoman**.

Rose. Of course. Your lackeys never stray far. And why would they? They have no place in this, or any world! **Jasper** said to **Steven**.

who is Rose? **Gutsman** sad confused.

What do you mean?! **Steven** yelled at **Jasper**.

Every Gem is made for a purpose – to serve the order of the Diamonds. **Jasper** said to **Steven**.

what purpose do you mean by that? **Protoman** said to **Jasper.**

(Diamond Authority symbol appears behind **Jasper**. As she speaks, numerous shapes join into the symbol. After it is complete, many unfitting shapes approach the logo, only to get blown away by the flash of light)

Those who cannot fit inside this order must be purged! To come out misshapen, to reshape yourself outside your purpose, and to defend this ruined, worthless planet is a disgrace! **Jasper** explained everything to them.

This planet isn't all bad! **Peridot** said to **Jasper** , Gasps and hides behind a wall.

What are you doing here? **Jasper** asked **Peridot**.

I... *shouting* I'm aCrystal Gemnow!! **Peridot** yelled at **Jasper**.

( **Jasper** summons her helmet and **Steven** summons his shield)

( _ **Megaman** and **Protoman** transform their arms into Buster cannons._)

( _the other robot Master for ready to fight **Jasper**._)

* I'm not afraid of you! I've got metal powers! I'll show you! **Peridot** said bravely to **Jasper** , tries to manipulate a metal rod which stays stuck in the ground.

thought you really actually trying to copy Metal Man? **Megaman** said to **Peridot**.

In a moment! **Peridot** replied.

you really don't the potential to do it. **Tornadoman** send.

Anyone else got somethin' to say? **Jasper** said annoyed.

No! It's just us. **Steven** replied to **Jasper**.

Ughh! You guuuys! Stay- (Picks up Steven and throws him) out of this! **Amethyst** said annoyed to **Steven**.

hey what are you doing? **Protoman** said to **Amethyst**.

this is a personal fight between me and Jasper!?! **Amethyst** replied to **Protoman**.

well I guess we should not interfere with that. **Galaxyman** said.

wait a minute where is Quakewoman? **Elecman** said confused.

( **Amethyst** Whips **Jasper's** face, Generates a second whip and smacks **Jasper** into a wall.)

( _and then **Quakewoman** came for under the ground to ambush **Jasper**._)

what are you doing I don't need your help. **Amethyst** said to **Quakewoman**.

you don't have to do things alone. **Quakewoman** said to **Amethyst**.

( _ **Quakewoman** ran towards **Jasper** by using her Quake drill._)

( _which that did some effect on **Jasper**._)

that was kind of impressive kid. **Jasper** said to **Quakewoman**.

this fight is just beginning. **Quakewoman** said to **Jasper**.

( _ **Elecman** used his electric blast shock at **Jasper** that did a lot of damage._)

not bad for a bunch of superhumans. **Jasper** said to **Elecman**.

we're not super humans, we are Robot Masters. **Elecman** replied to **Jasper**.

it doesn't matter anyway. **Jasper** said to **Elecman**.

( _ **Jasper** ran towords **Elecman** , She was to ram him which that knock him out._)

( _ **Gutsman** tired to punch **Jasper** in the face, **Jasper** picked up **Gutsman** and throws him far away._)

she is really strong then gutsman. **Jewelman** said.

( **Steven** runs to **Amethyst** )

Steven – I can't win. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, she came out right, and I came out... wrong... **Amethyst** said to **Steven**.

That's just what Jasper thinks. She's the only one who thinks you should be like her! **Steven** said to **Amethyst**.

But- before **Amethyst** could say another word **Steven** interrupted her.

Stop trying to be like Jasper. You'renothinglike Jasper! You're like me! Because we're both not like anybody. And yeah, it sucks.. **Steven** said to **Amethyst**.

( **Jasper** lifts up the injector)

( _ **Megaman** used his baster canon at the injector in half._)

But at least I've got you. And you've got me! [tearing up] So stop leaving me out of this. **Steven** said to **Amethyst**.

Us worse Gems stick together,(Sniffles)right. **Amethyst** said to **Steven**.

 **Amethyst** Chuckles and takes his hand.

( **Steven** and **Amethyst** hug, causing them tofuseand cause an explosion of smoke and light) (Clouds blow away to revealSmoky Quartz)

What abeau-tifulday! **Smoky Quartz** said with joy.

what in the world? **Megaman** said in shock.

did they fuse together? **Protoman** said confused.

this is kind of interesting. **Quakewoman** said interesting.

Huh? Who areyousupposed to be?! **Jasper** said confused.

Oh yeah, who am I now? I feel like Amethyst knows this. **Smoky Quartz** said to herself.

Forget your name, you've got a fight to win! **Peridot** said to **Smoky** **Quartz**.

this is very cool. **Megaman** said amazed.

and very interesting to know. **Protoman** said intriguing.

even something that we never even know before. **Elecman** said.

I think a Rose Quartz, and an Amethyst make a...Smoky Quartz. **Smoky Quartz** said herself, generates **Steven's** shield and **Amethyst's** whip, and combines them to make a yo-yo.

*whistled* that's something what you not see everyday. **Galaxyman** said amazed.

a metal yo-yo very interesting. **Quakewoman** said interested.

Isfusionthe only trick you Crystal Gems know?! **Jasper** said annoyed.

I've got plenty of tricks. Ever see 'sink the dink'? **Smoky Quartz** said, Hits **Jasper** in the face and stomach with the yo-yo, knocking her to the ground.

( **Peridot** laughs.)

( **Jasper** Growls and Does a spin-dash attack.)

Woah-oh. **Smoky** **Quartz** said, Spins their weapon around a rock above, using it as a rope to dodge **Jasper's** attack.

( **Jasper** dashes in the wall with all her monsters in it, causing the wall to collapse)

No!(Monsters flee)My army! **Jasper** said disappointed.

*Laughs*Take that! Then take this!A **Peridot** said to **Jasper** , Struggles with manipulating the metal rod.

( **Jasper** Notices there's one more Corrupted Gem, and runs over to her)

Huh?(Skillfully attacks **Jasper** with their weapon multiple times, even doing a spin attack)Aw, leaving so soon? **Smoky Quartz** said to **Jasper**.

I willnotbe beaten by another fusion! **Jasper** said to **Smoky Quartz** , fuses with the **Snow Monster**.

What the...? **Smoky Quartz** said in shock.

( **Jasper's** fusionlaughs, and tries to claw Smoky)

that's one ugly monster. **Jewelman** said.

time to blow her away. **Tornadoman** said to **JewelMan**.

( _ **Tornadom** **an** used his tornado blow at **Jasper** Unfuses from the Corrupted Gem, Attempts to fuse again, but fails and starts to fall_.)

Pngeyeeeeeeeow, Kapow! Great job Smoky, Oh, thank you, thank you Smoky. **Smoky Quartz** said to herself.

and nailed it! **Tornadoman** said.

nice job. **Protoman** said to **Tornadoman**.

(The **Snow Monster** gets up and runs away from **Jasper** )

Nobody I fuse with ever wants to stay. **Jasper** said.

(As **_Jasper_** laughs, her left forearm is slightly altered and she growls at **Smoky** **Quartz**. When they see this, they instantly stop doing their victory dance and look at her, scared. Then, her arm gets even worse as it grows teal spikes)

what the heck!?! **Jewelman** said.

that is sick, not in a good way. **Tornadoman** said.

Eww, that's disgusting! **Peridot** said.

It's... corruption.. **Smoky Quartz** said,Unfuses.

Steven, be careful. **Amethyst** said to **Steven**.

But this just happened. Maybe I can do something! Jasper, it's okay.( **Steven** moves closer to **Jasper** )I'm here. **Steven** said to **Jasper**.

Rose... **Jasper** said to **Steven**.

I'm not Rose, I'm Steven, I just wanna try and heal you. **Steven** said to **Jasper** , licks his palm and moves his hand towards **Jasper** who claws him.

Steven! **Amethyst** said worried.

Hey! **Protoman** yelled with rage.

( **Steven** Looks at the tear in his shirt)

( **Peridot** was in shocked, attempts to move the metal rod again. Groans and gives up, running up behind the others.)

( **Amethyst** charges up closer to **Steven** and **Jasper** , but gets blocked by him)

Stop! **Steven** said to **Amethyst**.

(Chuckles)I see how you do it now Rose, you want Gems after they're worthless, you wait until after they've lost, because when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone. That makes you feel like less of a failure. Hah! Just look at this one! You've stripped her of everything! Herlimb enhancers, her status, her dignity. **Jasper** said to **Steven**.

I still haveoneof those things. **Peridot** said to **Jasper**.

How can you side with Rose Quartz?! Why? Why protect this useless shell of a planet? **Jasper** asked **Peridot**.

It's not a shell, there's so much life. Living here, that's what I'm doing! I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding!(The metal rod she has been trying to move falls behind her)The point being Earth can set you free. **Peridot** replied to **Jasper**.

Earth is a prison. I got out because I'm better than this place. **Jasper** replied, Corruption spreads.

It's getting worse.. **Steven** said to **Jasper**.

(Corruption worsens, now spikes are visible throughout her body)I only came back to finish you off.. **Jasper** said to **Steven**.

Try not to move! **Steven** replied to **Jasper**.

You can't manipulate me, Rose Quartz! **Jasper** said to **Steven**.

I-I'm not manipulating, I'm trying to help! **Steven** replied to **Jasper**.

he didn't do anything to you. **Protoman** said.

we trying to help you. **Megaman** said.

Help...?Help?!I've been fighting from the second I broke free of the Earth's crust, because of what YOU did to my colony! Because of whatYOUdid to my planet! Because of whatYOUdid to my Diamond! **Jasper** yelled with rage at them.

I...Yellow Diamond? **Steven** said confused.

Wha...My Diamond! Your Diamond!PINK DIAMOND!!! **Jasper** replied to **Steven** , Corruption worsens even more, making **Jasper** barely recognizable.

Whoa! **Galaxyman** said in shock.

( **Jasper** transforms completely into aSnow Monsterand lunges at them. **Peridot** use her ferrokinesis and thrusts the metal rod right through **Jasper's** chest, causing her to poof)

You're...welcome! **Peridot** said to them.

Thanks for helping us. **Megaman** said **Peridot**.

(Sighs)Come here, sis. **Amethyst** said. (Bubbles **Jasper's** gemstoneand sends it away)

( **Steven** walks up to **Amethyst** and she leans against him)

( **Steven** , **Amethyst** , and **Peridot** along with the Robot Masters warped back tothe barn)

When we get to the barn, I'm building a giant metal yo-yo! Amethyst, Steven, you'll have to catch and throw it for me. **Peridot** said to them.

That's like cool idea. **Jewelman** said to **Peridot**.

I don't wanna doanythingfor like a month. **Amethyst** said to **Protoman**.

I agree with that. **Protoman** agreed with **Amethyst**.

Uh... **Steven** said confused ( **Garnet** , **Pearl** , and **Lapis** are seen with the five **Rubies** in water bubbles)

well that's new. **Gutsman** said.

This becoming very interesting. **Elecman** said.

Ugh... **Amethyst** said.

To Be Continued...

A/N: some of these's Robot Masters are from from Megaman 1 and Megaman 9, and from the Megaman comic Arch issues. Steven, Amethyst and Peridot and Jasper met some of the Robot Masters. soon the rest of the other Crystal Gems we'll meet them in the next chapter.


End file.
